


holy water, take my soul

by emilia_kaisa



Series: safe in your arms [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Hot Springs & Onsen, Javier Fernández appreciation time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Switching, pwp turned emotional, so much feelings?, soft boys in love, that is very shameful, thirstfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: The thing was- Javi was hot. He was awfully, painfully attractive and that was a fact Yuzuru had been dealing with for years now. He could still remember the first time seeing Javi naked, not long after coming to Canada for the first time. It was a simple day of training, and Javi finished a bit earlier, Yuzuru wanting to talk with Brian about something. It took some time, so when Yuzuru got inside the locker room Javi was already showered, changing carelessly next to his locker, towel pooled carelessly at his feet. Since that moment, Yuzuru could never look at Javi without that small, hot spark burning somewhere deep inside his chest and sometimes spreading wider, turning into a want that was almost painful to contain.aka Yuzu thirsts so much that only a trip to hot springs can save him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybigfatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/gifts), [ofreverentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/gifts).



> Well I asked for a smut prompt and this is the outcome. I did some onsen research but I kinda skimmed over the details, I hope I'm forgiven haha  
> Title taken from "Holy water" by Inglorious.  
> Anyway, this is fiction, I hope you enjoy!

“It looks like it’s going to rain.” Javi hummed, looking outside the window before turning back to Yuzuru and giving him a bright smile “But we don’t mind, right?”

“We don’t. And if it gets bad, we can stay inside.” Yuzuru said and Javi nodded before turning to the window again, watching the landscape curiously.

Yuzuru bit his lower lip, forcefully tearing his eyes away from the line of Javi’s shoulder and leaning against the headrest, suppressing a quiet sigh.

The bus was pretty empty, which wasn’t that much surprising, on the second thought. It was a work day, and the weather forecast wasn’t promising, so apparently not a lot of people was making a trip to the near hot spring resort. Which was pretty nice, because first, that meant there place maybe wouldn’t be crazy crowded, and second, maybe Yuzuru wouldn’t be recognized by too many people. Now, that he found two days for that trip, he didn’t want to spend it on waving away some insistent fans. Well, if things got ugly he had Eiji to help him, but he really didn’t want his bodyguard to be a visible element of that trip.

Yuzuru couldn’t quite believe they were doing it. When Yuzuru had asked Javi if he wouldn’t like to go for a short hot springs trip with him he didn’t actually think he would hear a yes, but Javi just smiled brightly and agreed.

So, now they were here.

Yuzuru chewed on his bottom lip, and he couldn’t help it, he turned his head and glanced at Javi agsain, taking in the familiar shape of his back and shoulders, his dark curly hair, and Yuzuru’s stomach made a weird thing, like clenching and jumping at the same time.

He had been missing Javi so much for those past months, so it felt kind of surreal to be just sitting like that, in that old bus, going for a short getaway trip. It wasn’t their thing, really, to hang out like that, but it felt like something was shifting as Yuzuru was slowly getting to terms with feelings he had been trying to suppress for the past few years.

“Hey Yuzu?” Javi asked suddenly, turning around and almost catching Yuzuru staring, but clearly too absorbed in his thoughts to notice “Do we, uh, have to go naked in there?”

Yuzuru blinked, confused for a moment, and then he gasped quietly, catching up.

“Well, yeah.” he stuttered “It’s, uh, you know, tradition, but if you don’t-”

“No, no, that’s fine!” Javi said quickly, smiling reassuringly “I just wanted to check.” he added before taking his phone out of his pocket and getting lost in the digital world. Which was pretty convenient for Yuzuru, who could keep on dying inside unnoticed.

The thing was- Javi was hot. He was awfully, painfully attractive and that was a fact Yuzuru had been dealing with for years now. He could still remember the first time seeing Javi naked, not long after coming to Canada for the first time. It was a simple day of training, and Javi finished a bit earlier, Yuzuru wanting to talk with Brian about something. It took some time, so when Yuzuru got inside the locker room Javi was already showered, changing carelessly next to his locker, towel pooled carelessly at his feet. Since that moment, Yuzuru could never look at Javi without that small, hot spark burning somewhere deep inside his chest and sometimes spreading wider, turning into a want that was almost painful to contain.

Yuzuru never acted on that, though. His relationship with Javi was already peculiar and unusual and fragile, and Yuzuru wasn’t going to complicate it more. He just had to keep it all in, and keep himself together. It would all be fine, he was a master of self- control, in the end.

In the end, the weather forecast had been saying the truth. When they were getting settled in their room- a very nice and spacious one, with two wide but single beds awfully far away from each other- the sky was turning grey and not really welcoming, but Javi was still eager to go and follow their plan, so Yuzuru had nothing to say to that.

To be honest, Yuzuru was torn. Torn between wanting to see Javi naked and hiding in some corner, or maybe under a bed. But Javi looked so hyped to finally visit an onsen that Yuzuru just had to smile and once again explain him how the whole process should look like.

Yuzuru was really grateful to himself that he had chosen that place for their small trip; it was pretty small and not as popular, and well, getting there had been a bit of a pain. His security had been a bit sceptical and was suggesting maybe booking something more private, but Yuzuru didn’t really like that idea. It would make it all feel a more like a… date, and he didn’t want Javi to get the impression that… uhm…

“Is this enough of water?” Javi asked, waving with an empty glass and Yuzuru flinched, blinking rapidly.

“Maybe drink one more. We don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

Javi smiled and poured himself another glass while Yuzuru was doing some internal prep talk, because he was now realizing that very soon him and Javi would be soaking in a hot spring. Together. And naked.

It wasn’t like Yuzuru had problems with nakedness, especially in situations like that. But it wouldn’t be only a bunch of strangers now; there would be Javi, smiling and without clothes and wet, and Yuzuru didn’t know how he was going to survive this.

Well, at least there would be another people, so maybe Yuzuru would be able to force his mind and body to behave decently.

Yuzuru was doing pretty good so far.

The whole process of taking their clothes off and showering, and Yuzuru didn’t even pay attention to the fact that he saw maybe three two other guys except them and they were rather on their way out. He only realized the situation when they stepped outside and Yuzuru stopped abruptly, taking everything in.

The onsen was pretty big and beautiful, the water clean and welcoming. The surroundings was looking great too, a lot of green and dim lights that were contrasting with the deep blue darkness of the sky.

Stunning, really.

There was just one problem.

There was only one guy in there, on a distant side, his eyes closed as he was clearly having a great experience. Normally, Yuzuru would probably kill someone for an opportunity like that, but now he was feeling like screeching and running away. Javi, on the other hand, seemed to be incredibly excited.

“It’s so nice!” he exclaimed quietly, careful not to startle to other guest “So, shall we go?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuzuru muttered as he walked to the edge of the pool, as far from the other guy as possible not to interrupt his bathing session “Uh, remember to go in slowly, okay, it’s really hot.”

“Sure.” Javi said and Yuzuru decided to do it first, be a good guide and an example.

The water relaxed his tense muscles immediately, the familiar feeling of bliss making him think that maybe he could somehow manage not to embarass himself. But then he heard quiet splashing of water and his head turned, and everything went out of the window.

Javi took his advice to heart and was moving carefully, and Yuzuru was greeted with a great view of Javi's front, and he felt like dying again.

He had to stop being a creepster or that would turn into something very awkward and very problematic. So Yuzuru turned his head away and closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the quiet sounds of pleasure Javi was making as he was slowly stepping into the water.

Yuzuru felt like all the feelings coiling inside him since he had been seventeen were now boiling and bubbling, threatening to make their way to the surface and cause some terrible disaster.

"Oh this is nice." Javi exhaled deeply and when Yuzuru glanced at him, he saw his bright, warm smile "I can say this is my new favourite thing, I can't believe I haven't done that before."

Yuzuru opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a soft thunder some kilometers away.

"Hmmm." Javi hummed quietly, but didn't add anything more as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose and clearly enjoying the experience so far, and Yuzuru's heart hammered in his chest.

He was a weak man, in the end.

Javi's features looked soft in the dim lights of the lamps surrounding the bath, his eyelashes leaving fluttering shadows on his cheeks. Yuzuru swallowed hard as he traced the line of Javi's jaw, faintly imagining pressing his lips against the short stubble there. Then his gaze moved lower, down his strong neck and nice collarbones, right to where Javi's torso was disappearing in hot, clear water, and Yuzuru had to try his best not to try and stare at what was right there, not really hidden under the clear water.

Oh dear Lord.

Javi was always nicely shaped, with strong legs and arms, well defined abs and ass that was doing damage to Yuzuru's sanity. Of course now he wasn't in the same shape as before, but the sight was still mouthwatering.

Seriously, how could one person be so good liking and have such an amazing personality at once?

“Hey, are you okay?” Javi's quiet murmur brought Yuzuru back to his senses, his eyes snapping open as he looked at his friend. He must have been wearing some weird expression, because Javi's smile turned apologetic.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother.” he said, tilting his head a little “You were just, very quiet, I thought I'd check?”

Of course he'd check, because he was nice and caring like that, and Yuzuru felt his toes curling under water, and he had to take a deep breath before he smiled back, as wide and careless as he could.

“No, that's okay. Just drifted away for a moment.”

Javi hummed in aknowledgement before looking at Yuzuru with a bit more curiosity.

“It's kinda empty in here, I didn't expect that.”

“It's surprising.” Yuzuru said, glad for that easy topic “But I guess the weather forecast scared some people away, the lady at the reception mentioned there were some cancelled bookings.”

“That's why she was so happy to see us.” Javi chuckled as another thunder was heard, a bit closer than before. There was also some wind, a bit chilly but not bothering them so far.

Overall, it was pretty great. Except for the fact that Yuzuru had real troubles keeping himself in check.

“Thank you so much for inviting me here.” Javi sighed contentendly, blissfully blind to Yuzuru's interior struggles “I feel like I needed vacation.”

“Retirement is so hard?” Yuzuru asked, somehow finding the teasing tone, and Javi snorted quietly.

“I do a lot of things.” he said, moving a little bit closer so they could keep their voices down “Life's more than training, you know?”

“Mhh.” Yuzuru let out eloquently and something flickered in Javi's gaze, and suddenly Yuzuru couldn't look at him anymore, so he turned his gaze away, looking at the other side of the spring and noticing that the man that had been there before was now gone. Which was nice, but also horrifying, because it was weakening Yuzuru's already poor self- control.

“Hey.” Javi whispered, and he was so close his breath fanned over Yuzuru's shoulder, making him shiver “You're a million miles away.”

“I'm sorry.” Yuzuru squeaked, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little “I just... I feel a little bit weird.”

It was a lame excuse and Yuzuru was expecting Javi to ask more questions, but his friend only hummed quietly, the water splashing as he moved, and a second later Yuzuru felt a familiar hand resting on his knee, underwater.

He gasped and opened his eyes, turning his face to Javi, who was looking at him with warm, kind smile.

“It's okay.” Javi said, his eyes sparkling “We don't need to talk if you don't feel like it. I'm grateful that we get to spend some time together.” he added, shrugging his shoulders and smiling sheepishly “It's nice.”

“I'm-” Yuzuru cleared his throat, his lips feeling dry “I'm really happy too.”

Javi's smile widened as he nodded and rubbed Yuzuru's knee gently, and Yuzuru had to bit his lip not to make any sound. It was just a nice, friendly gesture, it was Javi in the end, personal space who-

“You're so tense.” Javi muttered, shaking his head a little “You gotta stop with overworking yourself.”

“I'm not-”

“Yeah, sure.” Javi chuckled and Yuzuru wanted to respond, but instead he had to bite his tongue again because Javi's hand moved a bit higher and all thoughts evaporated from Yuzuru's brain.

Javi's hand was soft, gently rubbing muscles of Yuzuru's thigh in soothing circles, and it was heaven and hell at the same time, because it was feeling so damn good, but at the same time Yuzuru felt himself getting more and more... excited.

He had imagined that so many times before, Javi's big warm hands touching him, guiding him towards pleasure... It felt so good, and if Javi moved his hand a bit higher, maybe he would brush against Yuzuru's erection and he would know, finally, how starved Yuzuru's body was for him... That fought, and the constant pressure of Javi's fingers on his thigh was too much for Yuzuru to handle. A small, needy whimper escaped his lips, loud and clear in the silence surrounding them. Javi's hand stopped and then he pulled back, and Yuzuru gasped, horrified, but Javi only looked at him with expression both careful and apologetic.

“I'm sorry, did it hurt? You must be so sore after jumping all of that during the last show, I didn't think-”

“No, no.” Yuzuru rushed to say “It's okay, I, uh... yeah. Totally fine.”

“You sure?”

“Very sure.”

Javi smiled at that, clearly relieved, and Yuzuru was clearly seeing now how really terrible that whole idea was, and he had no idea how he was going to survive. He was just hoping that Javi somehow didn't notice his arousal.

They didn't really talk after that, enjoying the silence and bath, but when first raindrops started falling on their heads, they decided that it was time to go back to their room.

“It was really nice.” Javi smiled as they walked out of an elevetor and headed for their room “Maybe we could do it tomorrow again before we leave?”

“Of course.”

Javi smiled sunnily and Yuzuru felt kind of bad for his stupid thoughts and stupid lust that was threatening to shake that precious, fragile thing between them. Yuzuru wasn't going to destroy it just because it was hard to keep it in his pants.

Javi looked as if he wanted to say something more, but then his phone dinged and he glanced at it, brightening up.

"Sorry, I need to make a call, I'll go to the corridor."

Yuzuru kept on smiling, but the moment Javi left, he groaned with frustration and threw himself on one of the beds, hiding his face against the pillow and groaning again, even louder

He didn't even know if Javi was single for fuck's sake, what if him and that girl were still a thing? They had never talked about personal matters so Yuzuru had no idea, and the mere possibilty was making him feel awful.

Once again, what a bad idea it was, coming here.

But how could it be wrong when Javi was smiling so brightly, clearly so happy with that trip and the place their friendship was at. So Yuzuru would bit his tongue until he bled, but he would keep himself together.

"Hey, everything alright in here?"

Yuzuru raised his head and looked over his shoulder to see Javi standing at the feet of his bed and looking at him with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"I feel like you ask me that a lot." Yuzuru muttered, feeling his cheeks turning pink as he sat up and turned so he could look at Javi, folding his legs to sit in a comfortable position.

"Well." Javi hummed, stepping closer and smiling even wider, as if he knew something Yuzuru didn't "Well, you're acting a bit... huh, not really like you."

Yuzuru opened his mouth, trying to come up with some lame and weak excuse, but instead he watched how Javi took a deep breath, his smile a bit smaller but still honest.

"Yuzu." he sighed, sitting on the edge of Yuzuru's bed, so close and so far away "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah?" Yuzuru swallowed hard, his thoughts running around in panic, because he had been trying so hard, but apparently everything was for nothing.

Javi didn't answer right away, just chewed on his lower lip, his expression thoughtful and his eyes turning even darker.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked and Yuzuru felt like he was about to faint, or his head and chest were about to explode.

"What." Yuzuru wheezed, his brain not really registering what Javi was saying.

Javi sighed, shaking his head a little.

"You've been looking like me as if you wanted to. Today, and before. I noticed, you know-"

Yuzuru let out a high pitched scream, hiding his face in his hands, because it couldn't be happening, that was a nightmare.

"Hey." Javi murmured warmly, touching Yuzuru's feet and making him look up "I'm not saying that to embarass you, I just-"

"I'm sorry." Yuzuru rushed, frantic to make this right "I'm sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I can-"

"Yuzu." Javi cut him off sternly, squeezing his foot "Answer the question."

Javi's expression was warm but serious, and Yuzuru knew that bluffing wouldn't work. He was embarrassed beyond belief, his face and chest burning, but he thought that maybe making things straight would be a good move. Maybe Javi would punch him, or just say 'sorry, I don't feel the same' and Yuzuru would be able to move on.

Yeah, that sounded surprisingly tempting.

"Javi." he started, looking at his hands, because maybe he had enough courage to say it, but not to look at Javi "I-"

"No, no." Javi said and a moment later he was sitting right in front of Yuzuru, his warm fingers grabbing his chin gently "Look me in the eyes, okay?"

Javi's eyes were big and familiar, and free of judgement, and Yuzuru's heart was beating like crazy.

"So?" Javi asked, surprisingly softly, and Yuzuru swallowed hard before gathering all the courage he could find.

"I want to be with you since I came to Toronto. Or maybe even earlier, I'm not sure. But I do want you, so bad, and I'm sorry that it ruins everything, I-"

"Yuzu." Javi breathed out softly, moving even closer "Shut up."

Yuzuru had imagined it so many times, being kissed by Javi. He dreamed about rough hands and chapped lips, about somewhere dark and adrenaline circling in his veins. There were nice dreams, exciting ones, but there were nothing compared to reality. Because yes, Javi’s lips were a little bit chapped, but also warm and soft, and his fingers curled against Yuzuru’s jaw were just a little bit rough, but their touch was gentle.

It was gentle at first, for a minute or two, a bit unsure and timid, but then Javi hummed quietly, moving his hand to the back of Yuzuru’s neck, and that was it. Yuzuru keened, his lips parting, and a second later he felt Javi’s tongue sneaking inside his mouth, and Yuzuru felt like that was some kind of a very vivid dream because there was no way he could feel so good already. The kisses turned different now, deeper, a bit sloppy, with a lot of tongue and just a bit of teeth, and Yuzuru’s heart started spinning, and he moved his hands to Javi;s shoulders, fingers digging into the firm muscles as he tried to ground himself, somehow.

But suddenly Javi stopped, pulling away, and Yuzuru whined quietly, chasing his mouth with his, greedy for more.

“Wait, wait.” Javi chuckled, pecking Yuzuru on the lips briefly before putting just a bit of a distance between them “We need to make something clear.”

“Yeah?” Yuzuru muttered, feeling a bit of anxiety breaking through the cloud of excitement that was filling his head.

“Yeah.” Javi murmured, caressing Yuzuru’s cheeks with his thumbs before leaning in to bring their foreheads together, taking a deep, shaky breath “Because I want you too.”

It was as if Yuzuru’s brain turned off for a moment, because he couldn’t wrap his mind around it, what Javi was saying.

“You do?”

Javi laughed at that shortly, the sound rumbling and deep, and then slowly moved his lips to Yuzuru’s ear.

“Come on.” he whispered, his breath hot and tingling “I saw the way you were looking at me. That you wanted to touch me, that you wanted me to touch you.” he kissed the tender skin behind Yuzuru’s ear, making him shiver.

“I want you so bad.” Yuzuru gasped, throwing his head back and letting Javi press small, wet kisses to his neck “So much.”

“Then take me.” Javi murmured hotly against Yuzuru’s skin “Take me however you want.”

Yuzuru gasped, a thrill running down his spine, and he pushed on Javi’s shoulder a little to get a good look at his face. He was feeling dizzy, and kind of surreal, but he had to make sure that Javi and him on the same page.

“Javi.” he murmured, cupping Javi’s cheek and brushing a thumb along his cheekbone “Do you mean-”

“I mean that I need you to fuck me the way you always wanted to.”

And with that, Yuzuru knew that there was no going back. Javi’s face was open and full of want, and there was not even a shadow of doubt in his expression, as if he had thought it through completely. And to be honest, Yuzuru was floored, overwhelmed by a realization that it was really happening, that Javi just place himself in his hands like that, with immense trust and so much understanding.

“Come here.” Yuzuru mumbled, guiding Javi to lay on his back and then crawling on top of him, bringing their lips together. Yuzuru was feeling light- headed, kissing Javi until his lungs were screaming and breaking only for a moment before diving in again. It was addicting, the way their lips moved against each other, the taste, the slick warmth of Javi’s mouth.

“Have you ever done this before?” Yuzuru asked, pressing his lips to the corner of Javi’s lips.

“I did… something.” Javi said, his smile a bit cheeky, and Yuzuru gaped, a bit surprised and a bit upset- however ridiculous is sounded- that he wasn’t going to be the first one for Javi.

“Don’t pout.” Javi chuckled, brushing his thumb over Yuzuru’s lower lip before cupping his cheek “Or I’ll think you’re disappointed.”

“Not a chance.” Yuzuru breathed out before leaning in to kiss Javi again, and throwing all the thoughts through the window.

Javi shifted a little, bringing his leg up and placing foot on a bed, and Yuzuru gasped when that change of position made their groins rub against each other, the sensation sending a thrill up his spine.

“Oh fuck.” he all but moaned, rolling his hips a little and drawing a quiet hiss out of Javi “Okay?”

“Mhh.” Javi hummed, his hands travelling to Yuzuru’s ass and squeezing hard before sliding his palms up and under Yuzuru’s shirt “Take it off.”

With Javi’s help, Yuzuru’s shirt was quickly discarded somewhere to the floor and Yuzuru trembled at Javi’s heated gaze.

“Now your turn.” he said, grabbing the hem of Javi’s soft shirt and quickly getting rid of it.

He had seen Javi completely naked basically some minutes before, but now it wasn’t any less breathtaking. In fact it felt like even more, because now Yuzuru could press his hands against Javi’s skin, feel how his muscles flexed. It was fascinating and Yuzuru as mesmerized, tracing Javi’s chest with his fingertips, grazing his nipples, brushing the small patch of hair disappearing in his pants.

“You look so good.” Yuzuru muttered before leaning in and tracing Javi’s collarbone with his tongue, marvelling at the clean, warm taste of his skin.

“Oh.” Javi gasped, bringing his hand to Yuzuru’s head, fingers tangling in Yuzuru’s hair “Oh, that’s nice.”

Yuzuru giggled quietly as he kept kissing down Javi’s chest until he reached his pants and his heart skipped a beat in excitement. He nuzzled against Javi’s belly button as his fingers hooked over the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging them down. Javi wasn’t wearing any underwear and Yuzuru inhaled shortly before slowly leaning down and nuzzling against the hair short hair an the base of Javi’s cock, taking in his tangy, addicting scent.

“Yuzu.” Javi exhaled shakily, his fingers curling against Yuzuru’s nape “Do you-”

“I’m going to take a good care of you.” Yuzuru promised before slowly running his tongue along Javi’s cock and then sucking on the tip for a moment.

He had been fantasizing about that too, taking Javi in his mouth, feeling his hand on the top of Yuzuru’s head, urging him to be quicker, to take more-

Javi let out a quiet, strangled moan as Yuzuru flicked his tongue over the tip and then pulled away, his eyes searching for Javi’s.

“I was thinking about it a lot.” Yuzuru said lowly, his hand sneaking between Javi’s leg and moving teasingly “Killing myself over imagining how it would feel like.”

“Then why don’t you find out?” Javi asked, eyebrows raised, and Yuzuru felt a shudder of lust running through his entire body.

“Turn around.” he said and Javi blinked at him rapidly before grinning and doing as told; that gave Yuzuru a moment to get to his bag and dig out some very necessary items. When he got back to the bed he needed a few seconds to get himself together. Javi was a sight to behold like that, all round ass and back muscles, stretched nicely right in front of Yuzuru.

He couldn't quite believe that it was really happening, still, that he had a chance to maybe fulfill some of his long time fantazies.

"You're taking your time, huh?" Javi said, moving teasingly, and Yuzuru laughed shortly, bringing his hands to Javi's ass and kneading the firm muscle.

"Oh I have the intention to make it last." he murmured before leaning forward and pressing his tongue against Javi's hole.

"Oh fuck." Javi gasped, back arching a little bit "Ohhh."

They hadn't talked about it- well, about anything- but Yuzuru was really hoping Javi would be down for that, and judging by the enhusiastic sounds he was making, so far so good. Yuzuru gently teased the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, not really pushing in but licking, letting Javi get used to that sensation.

"Does it feel good?" he muttered, pulling back a littl to press a few wet kiss to the small of Javi's back.

"Fuck yes." Javi breathed out, the muscles of his back flexing beautifully under his skin and Yuzuru realized how tight his pants were getting. He didn't do anything about it, not yet, going back to his task. That time, though, he started pushing in carefully, marvelling at the way Javi's muscles were clenching around his tongue. The sounds Javi was making were hot and encouraging, and they turned into quiet moans when Yuzuru started pushing one lubed finger in, opening him even further.

"Fuck, Yuzu." Javi moaned, voice shaky and hips pushing back against Yuzuru's tongue and fingers "This feels so good, holy shit- ah!" he cried out quietly and Yuzuru would grin to himself with satisfaction if his mouth weren't busy.

It was hot and wet and so fucking intimate, and when Yuzuru decided that it was enough, Javi's whle body was trembling and they both were breathing hard. Javi turned around so he was facing Yuzuru now, his eyes wide and hungry as he was watching Yuzuru getting rid of pants and underwear with shaky fingers.

"Come here." Javi said needily, opening his arms, and a second later Yuzuru was kissing him passionately until he was breathless and dizzy.

"How do you want to do this?" he mumbled, biting on Javi's jaw and earning himself a loud moan in return.

"However you want, just fuck me." Javi moaned, throwing his head back, and Yuzuru's mind went blank, because holy fuck.

"Lie down on your side." he ordered and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube, preparing his achingly hard cock before lying down as well and plastering himself to Javi's back.

"Perfect." he muttered, kissing Javi's nape while one hand caressed his ass "Are you ready to take me?"

"Just do it." Javi breathed out, pushing his hips back "Come on- ohhh." he wheezed when Yuzuru pressed a tip of his cock to his entrance "Yeah, come on-"

Yuzuru pushed in slowly, his heartbeat hammering but not able to muffle all the extatic sounds Javi was making as Yuzuru was filling him up. Javi was feeling divine, tight and hot and slick after all the preparation.

"Oh fuuuck!" Javi cried out as Yuzuru's balls slapped against his ass "Oh my god, Yuzu-"

"Shhh." Yuzuru whispered, running his tongue along Javi's neck before raising on his elbow "You feel so good around me." he said, withdrawing a little before thrusting back in in a slow rhythm "So hot and tight."

"Yeah?" Javi breathed out, turning his head so they could look each other in the eyes "Better than what you imagined?"

He looked gorgeous like that, eyes big and dark, cheeks a bit pink and lips parted, a tiny trace of sweat running down his temple. And suddenly Yuzuru was even more aware of the almost painful intimacy of that, of their joined bodies, of the rapid stuttering of his own heart. And suddenly Yuzuru felt a weight of all of that, of years of longing that had been leading him to that moment, and his throat clenched. So instead of answering, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Javi's as he shifted a little, changing the angle of his thrusts and making Javi gasp against his mouth. He let out a high- pitched whine as he reached to Yuzuru's ass, bringing him even closer with every meeting of their hips.

"You are driving me crazy." Yuzuru whispered, his voice raspy, one hand sneaking to Javi's front to take his cock in a loose grip "Do you know for how long I wanted to do it, how many times I almost lost control... you're fucking incredible."

He sped up movement of his hand and Javi let out a stream of some incoherent sounds, his back arching and muscles tensing, and something in Yuzuru whispered urgently to slow down. So he did just that, changing a rhythm so now he was barely moving in and out, more like rolling his hips in smooth pace and Javi gasped and whined, and opened his blurred eyes.

"Yuzuuu." he whimpered, and Yuzuru's heart stuttered.

"I've got you." he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Javi's spine before pulling out completely "Get on your hands and knees, you can hold on to the headboard if you're more comfortable.

Javi was breathing heavily as he followed Yuzuru's instructions, grabbing the headboard, and Yuzuru moved to kneel behind him, taking that amazing ass again.

"Javi?" he mumbled, leaning against Javi's back to kiss his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Javi chuckled at that, a bit shaky, and Yuzuru could feel his rapid, strong heartbeat, and his own chest felt tight with an overwhelming fondness for that amazing, gorgeous man who had put himself in Yuzuru's hand so easily and generously.

They both groaned when Yuzuru slid back inside, as if their bodies missed each other already. The pace was quicker now, more familiar and easy, and it took Yuzuru mere minutes to feel himself getting almost dangerously close. A part of him wanted to slow down and treasure that moment, make it last, because he had no idea if he could ever get another chance. But at the same time his body was trembling, starved, and he didn't think he could held back much longer. 

He slid one hand to Javi’s chest, pressing it against his heart and then moving it down slowly.

“Come on.” he panted, wrapping his fingers around Javi’s shaft and beginning to stroke him tightly, in the rhythm matching the pace of his thrusts “Come on, Javi, come for me-”

Javi made some strangled, choked out sound, and Yuzuru closed his eyes as he snapped his hips in a few harsh motions, and suddenly he was coming, his body jerking violently as the pleasure flooded him, his vision going blank and it was as everything faded away and there was only them, him and Javi, joined in that moment of immense pleasure.

When he got back to his senses he was still inside Javi, breathing hard against his hot skin, tasting the salt and some tangy, intoxicating flavour that was just Javi.

He took a deep breath before pulling out slowly, already missing the tight heat of Javi's body.

"You okay?" he asked, pressing a sloppy kiss to Javi's nape before moving away a bit.

Javi just exhaled shakily and basically flopped face down on the bed, taking a few ragged breaths before slowly turning on his back. His eyes were closed, his face slacked with pleasure, lips slightly parted, and Yuzuru bit his lower lip, the sight in front of him making his stomach flip.

His body was still trembling with aftershocks as he crawled up Javi's body and pressing a sloppy kiss to his jaw, and then her rolled to his side, resting his head on Javi's forearm.

They stayed silent for a moment, letting their breaths and heartbeats to slow down a little, and then Yuzuru raised on his elbow to get a better look at Javi's face, and what he saw made his heart clench, because it was damn breathtaking, that look on Javi's face, soft and warm and so blissed out.

"Hey." Yuzuru muttered, pressing his finger against Javi's Adam's apple lightly before slowly tracing down his chest "Are you with me?"

"Mhhh." Javi mumbled, turning his head to look at Yuzuru, his smile lazy and blinding “Well that was nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Javi sighed contentedly, his fingers tangling loosely in Yuzuru’s hair, caressing his nape “You’re pretty fierce, you know?”

“Don’t act all surprised.” Yuzuru snorted and Javi grinned even wider.

“True, I always knew there was a lot of fire in you.” he said, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to Yuzuru’s forehead “Hey Yuzu?”

“Hmm?” Yuzuru hummed, warm and relaxed.

“We’re still going to onsen tomorrow?”

His smile was wide and teasing, and Yuzuru’s heart skipped a beat, a bubbling, fuzzy sensation filling his chest.

“You bet we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the dirtiest thing I've ever written haha anyway there is a lot of Javi appreciation and please check the tags! Also, this turned kinda... more emotional than I was planning but oh well  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Yuzuru woke up, the first thing he noticed was a nice, tingling sensation spreading in his limbs, an exciting reminder of what had happened just mere hours before. And the second thing he registered was a warm hand, drawing gentle circles on his stomach, and Yuzuru smiled, finally opening his eyes. 

"Hello." he murmured and Javi smiled back at him, his features still soft with sleep, and Yuzuru's heart skipped a beat. 

"Good morning." Javi said, voice a bit thick, and he slowly moved his hand up Yuzuru's torso, brushing a nipple before cupping his cheek "You slept good?" 

"Perfect. What time is it?" 

"6am." Javi answered and Yuzuru raised his eyebrow at him. 

"That's early for you." he remarked and Javi rolled his eyes at him. 

"Rude." he said, his hand moving again, now to Yuzuru's shoulder, tracing his arm before catching his fingers in a loose grip "I just want to spend time with you. And you promised me another bath." he said with a wink and Yuzuru gaped at that, a little bit. 

The memories of the night were so vivid in his head, the burning lust taking control over him, their joined bodies, Javi's heat. So much had happened, but Javi was smiling all the same, bright and warm and beautiful, and Yuzuru's insides clenched as he understood that it wasn't enough, that maybe nothing would be enough now. 

"Okay." he said, his throat a bit tight "Yeah, let's go before breakfast." he added, squeezing Javi's fingers before sitting up "I'll just-" he couldn’t finish his sentence, because Javi tugged his hand abruptly, pulling Yuzuru against his chest. Yuzuru squeaked, surprised, and Javi laughed, his face only inches away. 

"Wait a moment." Javi said softly, taking Yuzuru's face in his hands. 

Yuzuru’s breathing hitched as he felt Javi's lips against his forehead, on his temple, caressing his cheekbone and nose.

"Okay." Javi said, leaving one peck in the corner of Yuzuru's mouth "Now we can go." 

Yuzuru was feeling a little dizzy as they prepared themselves quickly and went downstairs, greeting a sleepy- looking receptionist. And as he stood under a shower, scrubbing off sweat and the scent of Javi's skin, he wondered what was going to happen now. Because now, that he had had a taste, his longing for Javi was burning even stronger, circling under his skin. They hadn't talked about it, about the meaning and significance of it all, and Yuzuru felt lost, like a traveler trying to find his way in a fog. 

Just like Yuzuru had been suspecting, the onsen was empty, probably due to the ungodly hour and grey clouds staining the sky. They walked over to the far spot that wasn't really visible from the entrance, and they lowered themselves into the water slowly. 

It felt so good Yuzuru couldn't stop himself from groaning quietly, all his muscles relaxing. Next to him Javi sighed deeply and Yuzuru felt a spark in his belly, hot and nagging. He bit his lower lip before turning his head to look at the man next to him. It was a feeling of a deja vu, watching Javi like that, tracing his features greedily. Javi must have sensed something because he opened his eyes and smiled, gentle, and Yuzuru was once again hit by how beautiful he was, his silhouette framed by water and steam. 

"What?" Javi asked quietly, moving a tiny bit closer, and Yuzuru realized that his smile was inviting, and his blood boiled, singing in excitement. 

Slowly, he reached with one hand to touch Javi's cheek before caressing his lips, warm and a little bit chapped. Javi opened his mouth, just a little bit, a tip of his tongue meeting Yuzuru’s fingers, and Yuzuru shuddered, arousal coiling heavily in his stomach. He slid his hand down, deliberately slow, before it disappeared under water and Javi's breathing hitched. 

"Oh." he gasped, eyelids fluttering when Yuzuru wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking gently. 

"Do you like it?" Yuzuru asked lowly, stealing a glance over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. He knew he should be more careful, that it was reckless, but he couldn’t help himself. It was addicting, the sound of Javi's rapid breathing, his small gasps, the way his jaw clenched. 

"Yuzu." Javi breathed out shakily before reaching for him, taking Yuzuru's face and pulling him closer, kissing him deeply and frantically. Yuzuru mewled into the kiss, his grip on Javi's cock tightening, feeling smooth, hot hardness. 

It was so easy, being like that, so easy and so perfect, and Yuzuru’s head was swimming as he panted against Javi’s mouth, greedy and full of want. Javi was making best kind of noises, muffled and breathless, and Yuzuru felt a jolt of pleasure as he realized that he was the one making him feel so good. 

“Sit on the edge for me.” he mumbled against Javi’s lips, pulling back a little. Javi whined quietly but did as he was told, his thighs trembling, and he looked down at Yuzuru with his dark, beautiful eyes, and Yuzuru’s insides twisted. 

“We need to be quiet.” he muttered, bits of his consciousness reminding him that they were in public space, in the end. Javi exhaled shakily before nodding and Yuzuru smiled, feeling sure and happy and so damn excited. He licked his lips before positioning himself between Javi’s spread legs and leaning in, licking Javi’s cock from the base till the tip in one slow, deliberate move. 

Javi let out a few quiet, choked out squeals as Yuzuru teased the head with his tongue, marvelling at the feeling. If he could, he would take hours to take care of Javi, to build the pleasure slowly, to give him everything. But there was no time for that now, which was making him a little bit sad, but the same time, he had always enjoyed a little bit of additional thrill. 

The groan that left Javi’s lips when Yuzuru took him into his mouth was probably the most erotic sound Yuzuru had ever heard in his entire life, and his own cock hardened even more. He didn’t think about it, though, too focused on Javi, on the way he felt against his tongue, silky smooth and hot and throbbing. 

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Javi moaned quietly, fingers tangling in Yuzuru’s hair desperately “Shit, aaah-”

Yuzuru felt delirious, taking Javi as deep as he could, and Javi’s hips stuttered, pushing in and making Yuzuru gag a little.

“Shit, I’m sorry, ah, I’m-” Javi rambled, his voice raw, and Yuzuru caressed his thigh, feeling his trembling muscles. He reached to cover Javi’s hand, the one lying on the top of his head, squeezing it gently and hoping that the message was clear enough. 

Javi took a deep, desperate breath and then his grip on Yuzuru’s hair tightened as he started thrusting, his hips snapping forward and quiet groans escaping his lips. He came moments later, slapping one hand against his mouth to muffle his cries as Yuzuru sucked eagerly, making sure to collect every drop of his release. 

“Too much.” Javi whispered, his voice strangled, and he pushed at Yuzuru’s head gently. 

Yuzuru pulled back immediately, withdrawing a little and watching how Javi slid back into water, his body trembling a little. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed Yuzuru’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him feverishly. 

Yuzuru moaned, shifting so he was sitting in Javi’s lap, holding his face and kissing him back, the angle making it so good his vision went blurry. He rolled his hips, not able to stop himself, and it made him keen, he was so hard-

“Yeah, come on.” Javi muttered roughly, moving his hands to Yuzuru’s ass and squeezing it firmly “Come on, make yourself feel good.”

Yuzuru whimpered, grinding against Javi’s thigh and throwing his head back in ecstasy, his orgasm approaching him with the speed of light. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Javi encouraged him lowly. He leaned in and sucked on Yuzuru’s left nipple while his hand slid down Yuzuru’s ass, one finger pressing against his hole, and it was all Yuzuru needed. His body jerked violently as he came, his lips opening in a silent scream, the pleasure so strong he wasn’t even able to make a sound. He slumped against Javi’s chest, fighting for his breath as his body trembled. 

“Shhh.” Javi muttered against his temple, one hand caressing his back soothingly “I’ve got you, you were so good.”

Surrounded by Javi’s arms and words, Yuzuru soon came to his senses and breathed deeply a few times before slowly climbing off of Javi’s lap.

“I can’t believe I came in here.” he whined, rubbing his eyes “I feel so guilty.”

“Oh come on.” Javi chuckled, rubbing his thigh “Wasn’t it worth it?”

His smile was wide and a bit sly, and Yuzuru’s heartbeat went crazy again for a moment. 

“It definitely was.” Yuzuru murmured, embarrassed but sure “But I think it’s time for us.”

Javi pouted a little but followed Yuzuru out of the bath. They went to get a breakfast, chatting about the last show and joking about Stephane’s new costumes; when they were done they still had some time before they would have to check out, so they got back to the room and lay on a bed, the one that hadn’t been used before. 

Javi was on his back, a pillow under his head, and Yuzuru was lying on his side, resting his head on Javi’s arm, one leg wrapped around Javi’s waist. They didn’t talk much, now, but the silence was comfortable, like a warm cocoon around them, and Yuzuru felt a little painful pang in his chest when he thought that they would have to get up soon and come back to reality. He wondered what was going to happen now, and he felt anxiety creeping into his mind, but he tried to push it away, not wanting to spoil those warm moments with Javi. 

“You know-” he said quietly and Javi turned his head to look at him “I never thought you would want it too.”

Javi blinked slowly, as if he wasn’t sure what Yuzuru was talking about, but then he smiled, broad and gentle. 

“I didn’t, for a long time.” he said softly, his eyes kind “I could see it in your eyes, though, and it was… scaring me a little bit. I didn’t know what I wanted, back then.” he chuckled “But then something clicked and I knew that if you came to me, I would say yes. I guess I’m not immune to you, in the end.”

Yuzuru shivered at that a little, taking in Javi’s honest eyes and open expression. There was something thrilling about that, that Javi had known that Yuzuru desired him.

“Also, I never thought you would be up for… that.” Yuzuru said teasingly, rubbing Javi’s hip pointedly, and Javi laughed shortly before sighing quietly. 

“Well yeah.” he said and something flickered in his expression “But it’s nice, when someone takes care of you.”

Yuzuru’s heart did a weird thing as he looked at Javi, his beautiful face and kind eyes, and suddenly there was a lump in his throat, nagging and uncomfortable. 

He didn't really think when he reached for his phone and dialed Eiji's number, his eyes never leaving Javi's face. 

"Could you go to the reception and say that that we would like to stay one more night? And please call someone from the team and tell them I'm not going back today. Also, I'm turning my phone off."

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Javi asked when Yuzuru threw the phone to the other bed. 

"I just thought it would be nice to extend our little vacation." Yuzuru smiled, shifting so now he was straddling Javi's thighs “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Javi smiled, his hands travelling to Yuzuru’s hips and squeezing gently “You know me, I’m always up for some free time.”

His smile was genuine and tender, and Yuzuru felt like he could breathe again freely, the lump in his throat gone and replaced by some bubbly, warm sensation. 

He kept an eye contact with Javi as he slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Javi’s chest, feeling his warmth through the think fabric of his t- shirt. Javi’s expression remained unchanged, warm and welcoming, only his eyes were shining even brighter than usual. Yuzuru kept on his ministrations for a moment before bunching Javi’s t-shirt and finally feeling that hot, smooth skin under his tongue.

It started raining again, raindrops hitting the window quietly as Yuzuru kept on studying the lines of Javi’s body, trying to memorize everything, every muscle, every little mole scattered across the golden skin. He had been watching Javi’s body changing for years, but only now he was able to feel it, to get to know it, to treasure it. 

He had seen all those bruises and scratches, and he knew how battered that body was, he knew it, because when he looked at Javi, he saw more than just smooth skin and firm muscles, and his hands trembled as he slowly removed their clothes and there was nothing in between them. 

It was different than before, but the desire was as high as the day earlier, or maybe even stronger. Maybe it was because it was barely noon, or maybe because it wasn’t the first time and Yuzuru knew how much more pleasure he could bring Javi. 

Javi moaned softly as Yuzuru fingered him gently, taking his time, one hand resting on Javi’s abdomen. 

“You have some big plans, huh?” Javi asked teasingly, warm and a little bit breathless, and Yuzuru crawled up his body and kissed his jaw before biting on his earlobe gently.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Javi.” he murmured, his slicked hand moving to stroke Javi’s growing erection lazily “There is so many things I wanted to do to this body… will you let me? Will you let me take care of you?”

“Yes.” Javi moaned, slowly thrusting into Yuzuru’s hand “Anything, you can do anything-”

Yuzuru silenced his babbling with a kiss, wet and sloppy, one hand moving to Javi’s ass and squeezing gently before he pulled back, ignoring Javi’s unhappy whine.

“Here.” he said, taking a pillow and placing it under Javi’s hips “Lift your legs for me?” 

Javi did that, spreading his legs and watching with hungry eyes how Yuzuru quickly prepared himself before covering Javi’s body and kissing him again. 

“You are so much.” he mumbled, rocking against Javi and hearing him gasp when the head of Yuzuru’s cock grazed his hole “I still can’t believe it.”

Javi didn’t answer, his quiet whimpers turning into loud moans as Yuzuru started pushing in, slow, almost torturous. They both groaned loudly when he was fully seated, and Yuzuru didn’t dare to move for a moment, the feeling already so good it was overwhelming. 

“You feel so good inside of me.” Javi gasped as Yuzuru hummed against the skin of his neck, licking at his pulse point.

“Have you ever thought about it?” he whispered huskily, rolling his hips a little and Javi keened “Have you ever thought about me fucking you, or about fucking me?”

Javi didn’t answer yet again, instead raising his hips to meet Yuzuru’s thrusts, his breathing quick and shallow. 

Yuzuru raised on his elbows and looked at Javi’s flushed face, his parted lips and fluttering eyelashes, and something snapped inside of him, hot and unstoppable. 

“Tell me.” he said, touching Javi’s face while increasing the pace “Come on.” he urged, snapping his hips and Javi opened his eyes rapidly, gasping for air.

“Oh, oh.” he uttered and Yuzuru smiled, coming back to the previous, agonizingly slow rhythm, making Javi whine.

“Tell me.” he repeated lowly, grabbing Javi’s chin and forcing their gazes to meet “Because I dreamed about you so much… all the time… first I wanted you to fuck me, so bad… I still want it… but then I thought about entering your body, making you mine, making you scream… but this is better that all those dreams, so much better.”

His words were low and frantic, and he wasn’t sure how much Javi understood, but whatever he heard, it made him shudder violently beneath Yuzuru, his back arching, lips parting.

“Your mouth.” he stuttered “I thought about you mouth, on me, around me, ah-” he cried out as Yuzuru pushed hard, the slow rhythm becoming too hard to handle for him too.

“That’s good.” he choked out, lowering his head to bite on Javi’s collarbone, sucking on a tender skin there “Yeah, that’s, fuck-!” he moaned, feeling himself getting closer with every stroke. 

They couldn’t speak now, too far gone, their bodies meeting in a rapid pace, lips meeting in sloppy, desperate kisses, one of Javi’s hands tangled in Yuzuru’s hair while the other one was on his ass, trying to pull him even closer.

“Yuzu.” Javi whined, a wounded, needy sound “Yuzu, please, I, harder, I need-”

Yuzuru growled, reaching to grab a headboard and going in as hard and fast as he could. Javi let out a high- pitched cry, his body shaking, and a moment later he came, his muscles clenching around Yuzuru as his back arched off of a bed. Yuzuru wanted to keep looking at him, at his face slack with pleasure, but he couldn’t, his eyes closing as he felt his relief coming, and he only needed a few more thrusts inside the pulsing heat of Javi’s body. 

He was pretty sure he screamed, loud enough for the whole hotel to hear, before falling on Javi’s chest, feeling limp, aftershocks tearing through his muscles. He could hear Javi’s heartbeat under his ear, strong and erratic, and he only had enough strength to turn his head and press a few sloppy kisses to Javi’s skin.

Yuzuru didn’t know how long they spent like that, and he might have fallen into some kind of slumber, but suddenly he felt Javi’s muscles tensing and hear his sharp, shaky breath. He raised his head with difficulty, feeling heavy, but then he saw tears in Javi’s eyes and all the dizziness was suddenly gone.

“Hey.” he said, his voice hoarse, hand coming to touch Javi’s face “Hey, what’s going on? Did I hurt you? What-”

“I’m okay.” Javi said, but it sounded a little bit like a sob “Just- a lot. A lot.” 

His eyes were wide open and glistening, and Yuzuru couldn’t breathe, too many emotions filling his chest, heavy and fluttering. There was so many questions, and so many things he wanted to say, but his tongue was stiff and heavy, so all he could do was to kiss Javi’s tears away and then held him tight until his breathing evened and his face was smoothened by sleep. 

Yuzuru didn’t fall asleep, though, treasuring the moment and making sure it would stay imprinted in his memory forever. 

* * *

The rest of the day and night went on in one pattern. They slept a little, then kissed, then talked, normally and lightly, about nothing and everything, then kissed again, took a nap. It passed in a blur and suddenly there were first rays of the day creeping into the room and painting Javi’s hair golden as he was sitting on top of Yuzuru, his eyes soft and serious, and lips curled up in a smile. 

“That’s good.” Yuzuru whispered, running his hands up and down Javi’s sides encouragingly “Just like that, nice and slow.” 

Javi smiled even wider, with all kindness and confidence in the world, and he kept on moving, smooth and deliberate. He was in charge now, during that time that was probably the last, and Yuzuru’s heart felt both heavy and light as he kept on looking at him, beautiful and on top of the world. 

They didn’t talk anymore, letting their bodies speak for themselves, building the pleasure slowly until there was no coming back; they came only seconds apart, quiet, fingers tangling on the sheets. And when they were lying next to each other, limbs tangled loosely, Yuzuru thought, with a sudden clarity, that he couldn’t remember the last time he had been feeling so happy. 

“Hey Javi?” he asked quietly, nuzzling against his nape “Do you want to go to onsen one more time?”

A smile blossomed on Javi’s lips, sweet and sure, and he moved forward to press a kiss to Yuzuru’s mouth.

“I’d love to.”

They weren’t alone that time, a group of four mean talking very quietly on one side of the spring, and they walked to the same spot they had chosen before. 

They sat in silence for a moment, letting the water take care of their tired bodies. Yuzuru closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose, feeling something like regret panging deep inside his chest. 

So, it was ending. Just like that, whatever it was-

“Hey Yuzu?” Javi said quietly, not letting him finish his thought “I’m really happy you brought me here.”

Yuzuru smiled, his eyes still closed, and he felt tears gathering under his eyelids, hot but not really sad.

“Me too.” he murmured, reaching out blindly and meeting Javi’s hand halfway, their fingers tangling under water. 

Suddenly, it didn’t feel like ending anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote it in a train and in a cafe oh boy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue for you!

Yuzuru was sitting by the table in a cafeteria, eating some snack and chatting with his friends as they were waiting for the first rehearsal to start. Yuzuru was feeling good, another season ending with satisfying results, and now there was time to… chill out a little. Yuzuru had learned it, finally, how to let go a bit, enjoy. He was much calmer now, mature, and he liked himself more like that. 

"I have a feeling the group choreo will be wild this year, mark my words." Keiji said and Kazuki gasped with fake dread. 

"Horrible, they pay us and demand something."

"Shush, when you are my age you will be careful with your knees too-" 

Yuzuru was listening to that banter with amusement but then he caught familiar sound of someone's laughter, and his stomach clenched with anticipation. 

"Hello everybody!" Alex exclaimed, basically running inside, followed by Maia and Javi. They gave hugs to everyone on their way before making it to Yuzuru's table, and Yuzuru's fingers itched, heart stuttering. 

"Hi." Javi said quietly, eyes twinkling as he opened his arms and Yuzuru didn't hesitate even for a moment, wrapping his arms around Javi's shoulders and pulling him as close as possible. 

"Hi." he mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Javi's neck, inhaling his familiar scent "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Javi said warmly, and Yuzuru could spend forever like that, surrounded by Javi's warmth, his heartbeat stuttering with longing. 

"Aww look at them, inseparable like always." Alex cooed, a bit mockingly but good-naturedly, and Javi snorted loudly. 

"You're jealous because you got a shorter hug, hmm?" he teased, taking a step back, and Yuzuru shot Alex a dark glance, but it only lasted for a moment. In the end, it was only the beginning of the tour, and they would have all the time to catch up. 

Keiji was apparently some kind of a prophet, because the group number was a bit of a nightmare and everyone was complaining as they were stepping out of the eyes. Yuzuru looked for Javi in the crowd and when their eyes met he smiled apologetically, nodding towards a small group of people waiting for him by the boards. Javi smiled with understanding and Yuzuru suppressed a sigh before slowly skating towards organizations that clearly couldn't wait to talk to him. 

Luckily, it wasn't anything important and after fifteen minutes he was already in the locker room, not as crowded as he had been expecting, but guys probably rushed out to find something cold to drink. Yuzuru got rid of his clothes quickly, grabbed his towel and shower gel before heading to the showers. There were eight stalls, the shower curtains drawn in three of them, a sound of splashing water and content sighs filling the air, and Yuzuru hummed quietly, wondering which one to choose; but then one of the curtains moved and Yuzuru saw Javi's head peeking from behind it and grinning widely. Yuzuru froze for a second before grinning widely before moving quickly, and two seconds later he was safely hidden behind the curtain and in Javi's embrace, hot water running down his back. 

They didn't speak, both aware of other people being so close; so they just hugged, Javi pressing Yuzuru against one of the walls, their lips meeting in soft, warm brushes, so chaste but just perfect in that moment. 

They hadn't seen each other in long weeks and it was overwhelming, to be so close again, but they knew better than to rush. So instead the clinged to each other, hands caressing familiar shapes and lines, treasuring the feeling of being reunited. 

They didn't notice when the other two showers stopped and they suddenly heard Alex's voice right behind the thin curtain. 

"Hey man, me and Luca are heading out for drinks with others, you going?" 

"I don't know, I'm feeling a bit dead, that choreo and jet lag are killing me!" Javi answered very convincingly and Yuzuru leaned to press his lips against Javi's shoulder, trying to muffle his laughter. 

"Aww, sure man, text me if you change your mind, you could take Yuzu too if you find him." 

"Yeah, sure! Have fun guys!" 

"Well." Yuzuru giggled quietly when he was sure they were alone "Well that was smoo-" 

He wasn't able to finish, because Javi grabbed his face and kissed him, finally, deep and hard and real. Yuzuru gasped, opening his mouth and letting Javi deepen the kiss, his heart fluttering. 

It was more greedy now, hands roaming over wet skin, breathing turning shallow and erratic, and Yuzuru started to feel a bit light-headed, from the heat and Javi's overwhelming closeness. It was so much he had to pull back at one point, resting his head against the tiles and breathing hard, looking at Javi's face. 

He looked good, handsome and happy and healthy, and Yuzuru just had to smile, reaching to touch his face. 

"You look good." he murmured and Javi smiled, taking Yuzuru's hand a pressing a kiss to his fingertips. 

"You're saying." he teased, taking a step closer so their groins rubbed against each other and Yuzuru gasped quietly. 

"You know what I'm saying? That you have a water kink." he managed to say and sound teasingly, and Javi gaped, but then chuckled. 

"I guess I do." he whispered before stepping even closer and kissing Yuzuru again, soft and slow. 

They didn't talk anymore, moving against each other, hips rolling, tongues meeting and flesh rubbing against flesh, bringing them closer and closer. It was delirious and physical, and Yuzuru knew they would talk later, in silence of one of the hotel rooms, they would talk and kiss, soft and unhurried, holding hands and just being together. 

They had learned how to talk on that quiet day a year before, when they got back to the hotel in the city and realized they were still holding hands, and neither of them had enough strength to let go. 

It wasn't easy, the distance, learning each other in that new way. But it was right, so right, also in the moments like that when they just needed to be close. 

They came at the same time, quiet, holding onto each other until they were both limp and breathless. Yuzuru felt Javi's smile against his temple, and then a tip of his tongue tracing Yuzuru's wet cheek before capturing his lips in a tender, sweet kiss. 

"Hello." he smiled and Yuzuru couldn't stop himself, and he surged forward, pressing a wet kiss to Javi's lips. 

"Come to my room." he whispered and Javi laughed against his lips, and it felt like a bunch of warm, fluttering butterflies. 

"I wasn't even planning on unpacking my suitcase." 

Javi did unpack his suitcase, though, when two hours later they were in Yuzuru’s spacious hotel room. Unpacking was maybe a too big of a word for that, since it was only taking out his sleeping clothes and a few necessities. 

Yuzuru watched Javi trying to smoothe one very wrinkled shirt, and once again he realized how damn lucky it was. 

It had taken them some time. Years of one- sided attraction, growing desire, confusion, until one year earlier Yuzuru made a risk that paid off so amazingly. 

They had grown so much. They fell in love. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Javi smiled, sitting next to Yuzuru on the edge of the bed and taking his hands in his "You have this cute frown on your face." 

"I'm just-" Yuzuru shrugged, smiling back "I'm just happy." 

"Good." Javi said, his voice and expression tender as he brushed his thumb over Yuzuru's eyebrow "That's all I want." 

Javi's skin tasted sweet when Yuzuru kissed his neck, guiding them to lay down, gentle and unhurried. The fire and desire were still there, just strong as in the beginning, but now they were lacking that initial desperation, and Yuzuru loved that change. There was nothing better than looking into Javi's eyes, feeling his skin and knowing that it wasn't the last time, being sure and happy. 

Yuzuru giggled quietly when Javi bunched his t-shirt and kissed his stomach right abowe the waistband of his pants. 

"I thought you were jet-lagged." he teased and Javi snorted, looking up at him. 

"I'll tell you a secret." he whispered, a tip of his tongue dipping into Yuzuru's belly button "I lied."

Yuzuru giggled again and then gasped, getting lost between Javi's hands and lips. 

They had learned how to take care of each other, of what they needed and wanted. Javi liked to be on top in the moments like that, when they both were warm and sappy, and a little bit tired; and Yuzuru loved it that way too, because making love to Javi always felt special and gratifying, especially after weeks of being apart. 

No those lonely days didn't matter, because there was Javi, strong and beautiful and vulnerable, moving gently in and out Yuzuru's body in unhurried, tender movements. 

"Next year." he whispered against Yuzuru’s lips, drinking in his tiny gasps "Next year we're ditching ice shows and you'll come to Spain. We're going to rent some small house in a countryside, close to water, and we will be making love everyday…" 

"Yeah." Yuzuru gasped, the pleasure coiling hotly in his belly, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open "Javi, Javi." he panted, pulling at his hair "Javi, I need-" 

Javi only chuckled knowingly before wrapping his arms around Yuzuru and flipping them over. 

"Control freak." Javi chuckled, his voice fond, and Yuzuru stuck his tongue at him as he slowly adjusted himself on Javi's cock, shuddering with the feeling of being so full. 

"You love it." he teased, pressing his palm over Javi's heart. 

"Well I love you." Javi said, his eyes twinkling as he covered Yuzuru's hand with his, the other one wrapping around his waist securely "So I guess I have to put up with you." 

Yuzuru wanted to point out that he had to put up with Javi stealing blankets, and with his morning kisses tasting like coffee, but he didn't say anything, too focused on that trembling feeling that was taking control over every muscle in his body. So he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together and getting lost in that feeling, until there was only him and Javi, sharing the same heartbeat and breath and pleasure. 

"I can't feel my toes." Javi complained and Yuzuru chuckled, nuzzling against his stomach and dropping a kiss there. 

"What a tragedy." he said in a serious voice and Javi's muscles trembled with laughter. 

"Come hereee." Javi whined, tugging at Yuzuru's hair, and Yuzuru sighed dramatically before raising on his elbows and the crawling up Javi's body. 

"You're spoiled." he announced, pressing a sloppy kiss to Javi's lips and tasting his hum of approval. 

"You spoiled me." 

"Sure." Yuzuru chuckled, kissing Javi again before shifting a little, resting his head on Javi's arm co they could look at each other "Hey Javi?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You want to go for a trip to hot springs after the tour?" 

The smile Javi gave him for that was sweet and happy and teasing at once. 

"I thought you'd never ask." he said before closing the distance between their lips, muffling Yuzuru's happy laughter as their hands found one another, fingers entwining like a promise that they were each other's forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, I would love a comment? *runs away*  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
